Old man, Young fool
by SocksinSpace
Summary: Wonder, Dreams, Hope, all the things that Jack lost over the course of a thousand years. Enemies will become allies and those who might have been an ally once upon a time become enemies in this angst/tragedy. Rated M as a precaution. Serious Spoiler Alert: No happy endings.


He walked through the rubble, silent and calm, a piercing gaze on those who would dare to approach him _now_ of all times. They lay strewn about, panting and desperate for air, the chill of their surroundings biting at skin and fur. Only two among them stood, though gravely injured.

"Please, Just listen to us-" Spoke the tall man, used to cold as is a small part of his nature, his very being. The boy in question snarled like a beast and blasted the insolent speaker away, eyes pale and sunken in a face that no longer held its' former childlike charm. A menacing grin stretched across his features- leaving behind webs of hairline fractures in the ice-coated skin, white as a ghost and with just as much vengeance to bring down upon his tormentors.

A laugh so sinister it made the smaller golden man's hair stand on end escaped the blue lips of one Jack Frost, gaze as cold as the winter he commanded and sharp as the ice on his scythe. He raised the weapon to strike down his final, standing opponent.

 _"Frigus Mortis, Sandy."_

 **2012, MiM**

It was the first night of Pitch's plans being put into play, the night unforgiving and dark with Nightmares running amuck. The man himself was practically skipping down every street, a grin comparable to the Cheshire cat on his face. Manny couldn't help the pang of regret in his chest. Fear was necessary, of course, it was- Pitch was supposed to bring balance... But he took things too far in the dark ages, doing more harm than good. And now he was doing so once again.

The Man in the Moon turned his old eyes to the Guardians and prayed that they would heed his words.

_

 **2018, Burgess Lake**

 _Someday, someday, someday._

He had to believe that one word, _someday,_ or he'd fall apart. Jack watched the children, as adventurous as they ever were, wide-eyed and rosy-cheeked. Winter was coming to an end, the beginnings of spring starting to creep through with buds on the trees and flowers sprouting from the chilly ground. He'd have to move on soon, south for the warmer months before Bunnymund found his way to Burgess.

 _Someday..._

A little girl, no older than four, toddled her way over to where Jack stood, eyes sparkling with joy- He did that, even if she'd never know.. He was the one to give her that feeling of joy with one of his snowflakes, placed gently onto her nose just as he was wont to do... The frost spirit smiled and crouched down to come eye level with the child who he knew couldn't see him- she was looking right through him. "Hello, sweetheart." His voice was soft as he spoke to her uselessly, the joy in his own eyes dulling just the faintest bit as the tot ran right through him.

Jack gasped and stumbled onto his back, eyes to the sky and panting for breath.

It never got any easier. With a sigh, he stood brushing himself off and turning away from the children playing near the lake. Without a word, he flew off.

 _Someday, someday, someday..._

But it was getting harder to believe that.

 **Four Days Later, Antarctica**

He was a spot of blue and red among the white landscape, clothes tattered and worn out. Bunnymund had found him as he had tried to head towards the equator and, in his biased opinion of Jack, accused him of sticking around to ruin his holiday and season again.

 ** _'Bunnymund caught him off-guard with a punch to the face, a look of hate on his furry features._**

 ** _"No-good winter sprites, all-a ya are troublemakers," The large Pooka spat, ignoring Jack's attempts to run as he caught the young man by the hood. "Why can't ya just stay away from my season and leave when yer supposed tah?" He griped, forcing Jack to look him in the eyes._**

 ** _The spirit in question knew better than to try and mess around here, it would sooner get him a beating rather than save him from one. "Bunny, please, I was trying to leave! We've been through this before, I'm a transitional spirit, I HAVE to stay around for longer or the seasons get all messed up-" He was left gasping for breath when Bunnymund threw him to the ground and kicked him in the side, hard._**

 ** _"Don't give me that shit, Jack! I'm tired of havin' ta throw you outta the Northern Hemisphere every time I come around for my duties! I'm at crunch time with the googies, I don't have time to deal with you!"_**

 ** _Just as Jack went to apologize, he found himself being beaten. Again._**

 ** _Why could things never be easy?'_**

So now he lay there on the frozen ground, nursing his wounds and preparing to rest for a week or two, before moving up towards his destination; the southern countries that will be receiving a degree of snow this year. He had to make those places cold enough to get at least a light dusting. Jack sighed, lost in thought and afraid. Afraid nobody will ever care about him.

 _Someday, someday, someday.._

The moon looked on, guilty and heavy-hearted.


End file.
